Just a Bite (Brynjolf Halloween-inspired Spinoff: Skyrim love story)
by melody5671234
Summary: Summer has long past & Autumn has started to settle in,as have the spooky ny believe the tales of monsters lurking the forests were just to scare children into coming home early.However Kyra's mind isn't completely made ter a job she finds herself as a vampire unlike any anwhile, Brynjolf searches for cure.He must keep a hold of his heart as well as her secret.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I apologize for the summary, it seems fan fiction keeps messing it up no matter how many times I change it and Im not sure why. Here's what it's suppose to be

Summer has long past & Autumn has started to settle in,as have the spooky believe the tales of monsters lurking the forests were just to scare children into coming home Kyra's mind isn't completely made up. After a job she finds herself as a vampire unlike any , Brynjolf searches for must keep a hold of his heart as well as her secret.

* * *

Kyra looked over at the papers, looking down at all the jobs that had been completed. It had been so long since she herself had done a job. She wasn't often too busy to give it a second thought. Between the dragons and the civil war her hands had been tied. But there was a part of her that longed to feel the thrill once more. To feel the wind on her face, the moonlight on her cheeks and the pounding of her heart against her chest.

" I swear if I hear one more horror story I'm going to slit my throat."

Vex's voice echoed. Delvin's voice followed quickly after.

" What's a matter Vex? Scared?"

" Why would I be! I'm just tired of hearing of these stupid stories!"

Kyra tuned out their argument. Her eyes drifted to an open job at the bottom of one of the pages. She would gladly take it.

" Kyra will you please tell him that these stories are nonsense!"

Kyra looked up. " What stories?"

" These horror stories of ghosts and vampires! They are just made to spook the kids into staying in at night around this time of year since the sun set sooner. The wolves always end up lurking closer to villages."

Kyra stood up, folding one of the papers and putting it into her pocket. " Vex does have a point."

Delvin clucked his tongue. " You ladies believe what you will."

The two looked at each other and gave a small shrug. They were just tales to scare the kids, that's all.

" I'll be gone for a few days, I'll need you and Brynjolf to keep an eye on the guild for me while I'm gone." Kyra started as she turned and started to clean up her desk. Vex rose a brow in question.  
" Taking a job?"  
" I need to. It's been so long since I have."

Vex nodded her head. " When do you leave?"

" I'll leave in the morning, I need to pack."

" Better make sure you tell Bryn or else he will have your head."

Of course. The last time she had left he was so mad that he didn't talk to her for the remainder of the day. She'd make sure to let him know.

" Where is he?"  
" Last I saw he was having a drink."

Kyra gave her thanks and made her way to the bar. Behind her she could hear Delvin calling out a warning to her,

" Stay safe Kyra! Don't let the tales prove their existence to you while you're on your travels!"

Kyra knew they were just tales, they were fake. But as she let the door close a part of her feared what she would encounter once she stepped past the city gate.

* * *

" You're taking a job?"

Kyra nodded, thanking the bartender as he sat her ale on the table before walking away.

" I miss it."

Brynjolf raised a brow, then cracked a smile after taking a moment to think. " It's an addicting feeling lass. Where you off to?"

" A cabin not too far from here. A day's travel at most."

" Ah, so staying out in the forest for the night? Don't let the monsters get you."

Kyra frowned as she finished taking a sip. " Not you too."

He let a brief laugh escape him as he raised his tankard. " I heard the argument earlier. Those two can be loud when they want to be."

Brynjolf noticed her silence. She stared down at her ale, her finger tapping the handle. It couldn't be that she-

" Do you believe it? Do you believe the stories are real Brynjolf?"

He was so taken aback that he had to rush to find a response.

" They are for the kids, you know that lass."

She looked at him, nodded, then returned to staring down at her tankard. It was then he realized that a part of her was truly frightened. So he reached out his hand and laid it on top of hers.

" You'll be okay lass, I promise."

Their eyes met and he squeezed her hand harder. The corner of her lips turned as she returned the squeeze.

" I just got ahead of myself is all. I blame the lack of sleep."

Yes, perhaps that's what had her falling for such silly stories. For the rest of the night she never once mentioned the topic again. Instead she let her mind focus on her ale and the man in front of her. Soon the stories were long forgotten and the least of her worries.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of the sun on her cheeks made Kyra smile. The autumn winds felt wonderful against her skin, a well needed break from the heat of the hard summer. She was in no rush as she made her way through the forest. Instead she took the time to enjoy the scenery of the leaves. The bright colors merged together as they fluttered in front of her and onto the cobblestone path. There were no dragons, no dungeons, nothing. There was absolutely nothing and she loved it.

When the sun began to set Kyra found a place to camp. After she tied her horse off she began to collect twigs for her fire. It was only a matter of minutes before she was able to unroll her bedroll and sit down, taking in the warmth. Off in the distance a wolf howled. Kyra's mind began to wonder back to the stories Delvin had mentioned. She shook her head. _They are just stupid tales._ Instead she tucked her legs into her bedroll and laid down, forcing herself to close her eyes. There was no such thing. It was simple as that.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Kyra found herself crouching behind a rock, staring at the cabin. It was of medium size and looked awfully lonely. Though she did have to admit, it was quite beautiful. The vines twisting up the poles helped it camouflage into the trees around it. The cabin had been taken over by bandits. They had most likely killed the original owners so as she knocked back her first arrow she felt no remorse as it flew and pierced the first bandit as he worked on the tanning rack. Kyra latched her bow onto her back and quickly moved forward, beginning to work on pick locking the door.

Once it clicked she double checked to make sure no one had spotted her before moving in. There, sitting in front of the fire, was another bandit. Kyra reached for her dagger and snuck forward. With a quick movement she slashed it across his throat. Now to look what she came for.

Kyra looked through every drawer, failing to find the book she was asked to retrieve. Yet it was no where to be seen. An idea as to where it would be would have been nice. She needed hurry, it wouldn't be long before more would come back and find their friend laying dead outside. She recklessly began to destroy the cabin, looking for any sort of hint as to where it would be. Finally she dropped to her knees, looking under the bed. She pushed a pair of iron boots aside. Her heart fluttered with excitement. There it was!

She reached for it, fingertips grazing the leather cover. Inch by inch she managed to slip it closer to her until she was able to grab ahold of it.  
"Finally!"

Then the sound of the door cracking open cut her excitement short. Kyra whirled around, only to be shoved to the floor. Above her a female bandit straddled her and wrapped her hands around Kyra's neck. Kyra fought against her, kicking her off. Kyra stumbled to her feet and grabbed her sword. The bandit shook her head as she stood. Then scowled up at her. A part of Kyra shuttered in fear as she came locked eyes with her. Only the bandit's eyes were not of human color but instead a bright red. So she was a vampire.

Kyra swung her blade and fought with all her strength but the bandit was strong. She must have gotten bit while out exploring a cave. Kyra could not afford to let herself be turn into one as well. Yet it seemed the bandit had strength unlike any other. With a simple movement she had knocked Kyra's sword from her hand and delivered a blow to her temples. Kyra stumbled backwards, tripping over the items she had left laying around while she had searched for the book. As the bandit stepped towards her Kyra fumbled to get her dagger out. The bandit lunged as Kyra withdrew it, piercing her through her heart. But she hadn't been fast enough. Pain surged through her as the bandit's fangs pierced her skin. Kyra pushed the blade further into skin, blood beginning to trickle, but the bandit only clenched harder.

Pain surged through Kyra, a scream escaping her lips. Then the bandit went limp. With what little strength she had Kyra pushed her off, the bandit's fangs being ripped from her skin. For a few minutes she laid there on her back, unable to stand. Kyra touched where she had been bit and withdrew her hand. Blood covered her fingers. She needed to get far, far away from here. If one bandit had been turned then she could only imagine that her comrades had been too. So she scooped the book up and stumbled out of the cabin to her horse. From there she managed to climb onto the saddle before falling against the horse's neck.

" Go, please go."  
Her voice was weak but the horse complied. Kyra's world started to fade in and out as she watched the trees pass. The gentle sway of the horse as it walked began to rock her to sleep. The silence, the darkness, it was all so tempting. Her strength gave out and suddenly she fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kyra came too she found herself shifting with her horse as it continued to walk. Slowly, she sat up, one hand pressed on her forehead and the other on the horse's neck to keep her stable. Her world seemed to spin and her head pounded. She blinked and looked around. It was night time, the moon hovering over her in a beautiful crescent. In front of her a traveler was riding their horse towards her, and just past them, Riften.

"Excuse me?"

The traveler stopped their horse to listen, "Yes?"

"Can I ask what day it is?"

Suddenly their eyes went wide, almost as if they were petrified of what was before them. " Please, please don't hurt me."

Kyra rose a brow.

" It's Sundas. I swear! Just don't bite me!"

Kyra watched as they urged their horse into a gallop. _Bite them? Why would I bite them?_

Memories flashed through her head of her previous fight. Quickly she raised her hand to her mouth, running her fingers over her teeth. A pain struck her finger, making her wince. When she pulled away blood began to trickle down her finger. No, no, no. This couldn't be possible. Her heart began to race. She needed help, and quickly.

Kyra pulled her mask up over her nose, hiding her mouth. As Riften grew closer she wondered just who she could go to. Vex would only give her a hard time saying that the tales had put thoughts into her head. Meanwhile Delvin would argue and start a ruckus. At that point the whole guild would know. She tightened her hands on the reins and squared her shoulders.

"Have a nice ride?"

Kyra couldn't bring herself to look at the stable worker as she got off her horse.

" Yes, as always." She paused, adjusting her mask."Would you mind if I payed you back in a few days. I'm in a hurry, some matters came up and needed to be tended to."  
" You haven't failed yet, so of course. Hope all is well."

 _Me too_ , she thought as she walked through the gate, _me too._

* * *

She had found Brynjolf drinking in the Ragged Flagon. Luckily most of the men were out on jobs or in the cistern sleeping, so not much attention would be drawn to her if she played her cards right. Kyra subconsciously pulled her hood further down out of fear that someone could see right through her. Brynjolf had been casually enjoying his drink when she grabbed his armor on his shoulder and pulled him away, leaving him to slightly stumble. People would just assume they had gotten into a fight. Right now her urgency over ran her sense of composure.

When they stepped out of the cistern and into the rat ways she let go. Brynjolf readjusted his clothes.

" What in the world lass? Next time just tell me you need to talk-"

He stopped when he saw her state. Her hood covered her face and her head was tilted down. What in blazes was wrong with her?

" Lass? Talk to me."

He reached his hand out, gently pulling her hood back acting like she was animal that would dart at any moment. She finally looked up, letting him push back her hood completely. His heart raced. Her gorgeous blue eyes had gone gold. Much like a septum.

His voice hardened, " Kyra what happened?"

She took a shaky breath, biting her lip and exposing the small fangs that taken place of her eye teeth. It was then he grabbed her by the wrist and started heading towards Honeyside, leaving her to scramble to pull her hood back up with her freehand. Whatever happened, it could not be what it feared. The fangs were just an illusion. Her eye color was just from the light from the torches. The next time he looked at her she would be back to normal and all would be fine. He wouldn't allow for anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had both made it inside Honeyside both of their chests were heaving, partly from running quickly and partly from nerves. When Brynjolf turned Kyra was clutching the clasp of her cloak, her hood only covering her hair and leaving her face exposed. Fear shined on her face then she glanced up at him. Still, her eyes were gold, any hint of their beautiful blue color gone. He ran his hand through his hair, astonished.  
" What in the world happened out there lass?"

She took a moment to collect herself the began her story. " There were only two bandits outside the cabin so I knew I had to hurry before more showed up. But one had snuck up on me, one that had been turned to a vampire."  
His eyes drifted to her neck where a part of a bite peeked out above her cloak.

He turned to look for supplies," We need to clean you up. Meanwhile you can start explaining what they looked like, I've never seen a vampire with gold eyes before."  
He heard her gasp behind him. He looked back at her, watching her touch near her eyes. She stepped to go look at a mirror when he grabbed her.  
" Don't do it lass. You won't be able to see"

Her shoulders fell, the realization hitting her.  
" Everything is in the top drawer of the dresser," She started as she made her way to the bed. He let her go, his heart falling as he watching her shuffle over to the bed. As he pulled everything out of the drawer she sat and undid her cloak, letting it fall on the bed. Brynjolf took his spot next to her, the bite piercing against her skin. He gently wiped the blood away with a wet cloth.

" It's nearly gone." He gasped in shock. Kyra's eyes widened in surprise and quickly tried to catch a glimpse of her bite. But Brynjolf had covered it before she had the chance to see. Gold eyes and quick healing. What in the world type of vampire bit her?

" I should have just listened to Delvin's stories." She sighed in defeat. " Maybe if I had I wouldn't be in this situation."

Brynjolf grabbed her by the face, a hand on each side, and made her meet his eyes. " We are going to fix this lass."

Her gold eyes shimmered brightly, nearly hypnotizing him. Her eyes drifted elsewhere and she licked her lips before looking back at him, giving a nod.

" We will go back to cabin and look around for any clues. For now I need both of us to get rest, it's going to be a long ride."

" We will need more supplies, and tell the guild that we will be gone."  
" I'll get it taken care of tomorrow. Now please sleep, I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on you."

She frowned," You need rest too."

He should have expected this from her. He was going to use this time to get ready, but he knew Kyra would hold her ground.

" Alright, I'll sleep with you."

The corner of Kyra's lips turned up. She stood, going to change into her night clothes. But as they both laid side by side, back to back in bed, he could feel her slight tremble of her body. He turned, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close into his chest.

" It'll be alright lass. I promise."

Kyra said nothing. But as she laid her hand on top of his he could help but notice as her touched started to grow cold.

* * *

The light began to spill through the window onto the bed. It's warmth welcomed Brynjolf with kindness. Kyra turned, her hand laying on top of his chest. Excruciating pain jolted her awake. A blood curling scream left her lips as she scrambled out of bed to the opposite wall. Brynjolf shot up.

" Kyra what's wrong!"

Kyra coward into the wall, her chest heaving and tears in her eyes. Brynjolf sat, confused. Then he spotted her clutching her hand. He turned and looked at the window where the sunlight poured in from and quickly closed the shutters, ceasing all sunlight. Then he carefully walked over and knelt in front of her, holding out his hand.

" Let me see."

Kyra slowly laid her hand in his palm, trembling more than the night before. The skin on the back of her hand had looked as if she had stuck it into a fire. Blisters had bubbled, the skin raw and tender where the light had hit. Brynjolf rushed to grab the medical supplies and quickly went to work. Even if she did heal quickly, it would no doubt take more time to heal such a burn.

As he worked tears streamed down Kyra's face as she bit back a scream. Finally, Brynjolf finished wrapping the wound and secured it so it wouldn't unravel. As he watched Kyra catch her breath Brynjolf knew that he'd have to figure out a plan more complex than just riding back to the cabin. And quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra's stomach growled as she sat, waiting for Brynjolf to return. She would have begun to cook but her ingredients were lacking. So instead she sat in her sheltered home, alone and hungry. Never before had she found herself so bored. Or yearning for the sun for that matter. The pain from the incident earlier in the morning still made her hand throb. Although she was happy to find it bearable. She licked her lips. This was it, she couldn't handle waiting any more.

Grabbing her cloak, Kyra propped up her hood and reached for the door. She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. she blinked then continued on, closing the door behind her. She held her cloak close to her, tucking her bare hands underneath it. From there she walked into the center of town where she found Brynjolf buying food from one of the stalls. He gave the owner his thanks and turned, spotting Kyra as she walked up next to him.

" Kyra what are you doing out here!" He hissed lowly. She frowned.

" I can't stay in that house for the entire day. I was going crazy."

" You need to go back home."

" Is she feeling well? She looks pale." The shop owner furred her brows together. Brynjolf put his hand on Kyra's shoulder, urging her to turn around.

" I was thinking the same thing, you should go back and get some rest."

" I need new gloves Brynjolf."

" I'll get them for you. Now please go back home."  
" I can't. You can't keep me inside forever. What are you going to do when we start traveling?"

Brynjolf took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. " Fine, but you wear the gloves once we get them."

Kyra's eyes sparkled as she nodded. As Brynjolf turned she followed behind, careful to keep herself from getting burnt. He rushed to buy her a pair of leather gloves and had her slip them on. It was only then did he let himself take a breath of relief. When people questioned why she was so covered he explained that she had fallen ill and felt desperately cold, especially in the autumn weather they were having, and refused to go home. Everyone had expressed their concern, worried for their dragonborn. Some even begged for Kyra to let them give medicine and food to make her feel better. Instead she would kindly decline, careful to never let them catch a true glimpse of her eyes. Though Kyra and Brynjolf were sure no one would notice the change in color they did not want to take a chance.

The wind blew by and Kyra held tight to her hood, giving a small shiver. Though she could still feel the cold she was happy. It meant that not everything of her human being had disappeared. She heard laughing and glanced up. The kids from the orphanage were outside playing, enjoying the break of the hot weather from summer. The door opened and Constance peeked her head outside.

"Kids dinner is ready."

They all pouted, not ready to go back inside.

" Do you want the monsters to come out and get you?"

Kyra froze in fear just as the kids did. Not a second later they rushed inside, safe from the monsters they were scared of. Kyra turned and looked away, taking deep breaths to calm her heart. They would find a way to cure her. They had to.

When they returned to Honeyside they began to pack their bags, ready to set out that next morning. When Brynjolf turned he saw Kyra sitting, staring blankly at the floor. The sadness was exuding from her.

He kept his voice soft, " What's wrong?"

She looked up. It seemed she had registered that she had been spaced out and returned to packing. He hardened his voice.

"Kyra, what's wrong."

Her shoulders fell in defeat. "Do you think we will find a way to get me back to normal?"  
When her eyes met his he held his breath. Had he been imagining it or were her eyes slowly turning. . . red? He blinked and smiled.

"I won't settle for anything else."

"Perhaps I need to owe Delvin an apology. His tales were true after all."  
" We don't know that yet."  
" What other reasoning is there Brynjolf?"

He swallowed. "I'm not sure. But I'll find an answer."


	6. Chapter 6

That next morning they decided to set out before the sun started to rise. The morning breeze was cold but Kyra took the chance to enjoy the time to not wear her hood. She looked up at the moon, knowing soon the sun would take its place.

A pain shot through her chest. Kyra crouched over, the pain climbing up to her head. Her mind began to throb uncontrollably.

"We should have a few more hours until day light then we will stop and rest." When Kyra didn't answer Brynjolf turned. "Kyra!"

He rushed to the ground, running back towards her. He called out to her again as his hands wrapped around her. Carefully, he pulled down and helped her settle to the floor. He cupped her face, feeling her tremble under his touch.

"Kyra look at me."

Her hands stayed clenched around her head. He called out to her again, this time making her look up at him. His body stilled at the sight of her. She opened her eyes, her golden eyes slowly fading to red. Her body's trembling worsened, her mouth parted slightly, showing off her the small fangs. He brushed back her bangs, touching his forehead to her's.

"It's okay. Deep breaths."

Her breathing was raspy. Suddenly she shoved him away, hiding behind a tree. Brynjolf grunted from the impact but pushed it aside. He slowly got to his feet as quietly as possible. It felt as if he were dealing with a deer who was going to take off any moment.

"Kyra, talk to me." He urged as he took a step closer.

"Don't come near me." The pain was clear in her voice. "Please, don't."

He took another step. "What's wrong? I can't help if you don't tell me."

Finally he made it to the tree, but didn't dare to step around. Instead he stayed on the opposite side of her. He could see her hand as she gripped the tree. He gently reached out. She had attempted to rip her hand away but he held tight. So her eyes were turning red the day before. He hadn't just imagined it.

"I'm here Kyra, you're okay. Just step around the tree, come back to me."

Brynjolf's heart pounded against his chest as he waited. One breath, two breathes, three. Then she emerged from the other side. Brynjolf barely had the chance to recover as she collided with him, hugging him tight. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. He could feel her tears dampen his clothing

"Bryn, I'm scared."

He starred up at the moon. Never had he seen her cry before. He could only imagine what fear was coursing through her veins. Gods knew he could feel his own fear. There had to be a clue at the cabin, there had to be. If not, he wasn't sure if he could ever cure her.

"We will get you back to normal."  
 _Somehow. Someway._

* * *

POV Switch

Kyra hadn't understood what she was feeling at the time. It seemed like a monster was roaring within her, begging her to listen. She was sure that she would collapse when Brynjolf had helped her off the horse. It was then, the feeling and sight of his bare skin sent her blood rushing.

Blood. She wanted blood.

She shoved him off, taking refuge behind a near by tree. She had been able to smell everything. The musky smell from staying down in the ratways, the scent of the forest and his leathers. It was ripe in her nose and it had overcome her. The warmth of his skin as he grabbed her hand sent a pulse through her veins. She wanted to reject it, throw it as far as she could. Yet it seemed to be the only thing that kept her grounded. Finally she caved in, colliding and drowning in his warmth as she fought for control. Brynjolf urged that they would get her back to normal in the back of her head she doubted his words. So instead she prepared herself to be ready for the plan that was forming in her head. She could only hope that he'd forgive her when the time came.


End file.
